Sleeping Beauty and a Speed Stinger Dragon Friendship
by Blazefire19
Summary: Aurora/Rose finds a wounded Speed Stinger while out picking berries in the woods. She helps him feel better and then leaves. But the Stinger begins following her and she decides to take him in. Will this new friendship change the events of the film? Read to find out!
1. Picking Berries

**I know, I come up with wild ideas for story crossovers. I hope you like this! :)**

Chapter 1: A Speed Stinger

 _ **In a woodcutter's cottage, the three good fairies had raised the Princess Aurora as their own, calling her Briar Rose to keep her safe from the wicked sorceress, Maleficent. One day, they sent her out to pick berries in the forest, so they can have a surprise party for her sixteenth birthday. What they don't know, is that Briar Rose is about to meet someone, or in other words, something. Will it change some events that will unfold?**_

"Now, don't hurry back, dear!" called Fauna, as Briar Rose walked out of the cottage, carrying her basket. "Don't go to far!" Merryweather warned. "And don't talk to strangers!" Flora also said. Rose waved good-bye, and she walked on into the woods. Merryweather narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I wonder if she suspects-?" "Oh, nonsense, dear!" Flora reassured. "Come on, let's get to work!" And the fairies went back into the house to prepare for the party and the surprise.

Meanwhile, Rose casually strolled through the forest, singing with her beautiful singing voice, calling some birds down to meet her. She sighed softly. _I sometimes wished that_ something _exciting would happen_ , she thought to herself. As she started singing again, she suddenly heard a loud call unlike any bird she heard before! The bird that flew down to her let out an alarm call and flew away. She listened to the sound again, which was a combination of a growl and a titter mixed together. "What in the world..." Rose muttered, as she followed the source of the noise. It seemed very distressful, calling out for help. Rose pushed some bushes aside, and gasped softly when she saw that it was a strange looking reptilian creature, pretty small in size. "I've never seen anything like this before," She thought in awe, having encountered many lizards and snakes in the woods, but this was the most unusual.

The creature had two feet with little claws, and a tail with what looked like a barb on the end. It's head was oval-shaped and narrow with sharp teeth, and a fin on its head. When it tried to get up, the creature whined in pain and fell down again. Rose watched with pity. Even though there was nothing like this creature she saw before, she just couldn't leave him to wolves and other predators. She knelt down next to it. "Hello," She said softly. The creature looked up at her, and it hissed viciously, causing Rose to step back a bit, but she smiled again. "Don't worry, I won't harm you." The creature cocked its head, for on her it saw no weapons, not even a knife. And he seemed to understand this strange human, as well, because Rose was born with a gift to talk to any kind of animal, even dragons and dinosaurs.

The creature made a couple of growling/hissing sounds while looking at Rose. "You're a Speed Stinger dragon?" She asked it. It hissed again. "Oh, so you're a male," Rose answered. "What is your name?" The dragon made some sad cooing sounds before turning its head away. "I see. You don't have one, do you?" Rose stated, looking sorry for the Stinger. The dragon shook its head. "Hmm, maybe I can give you a name?" She asked. The dragon nodded its head excitedly.

"Carlos?"

The dragon shook his head.

"Slicefin?"

The dragon shook his head.

"Oliver?"

The dragon shook his head again.

Rose thought for a moment. "How about...Zini?" The newly christened Zini wagged his tail excitedly and nodded his head. Rose laughed and said, "Okay, you're Zini. So, would you like me to help you now?" Zini nodded, showing his broken leg to her. "Oh my, I'm afraid that you sprained your leg. Let's see if I can make a little splint for it," Rose said, getting up and started to collect a few sticks, leaves, and a couple vines. She came back. "Now, don't wiggle so much, and it will be done," Rose said to Zini, while puling out two sticks, a couple leaves, and a vine. Rose wrapped the splint around the Stinger's leg, making sure it was snug enough that it won't fall off. "Done!" Rose announced, moving away. "Try it out."

Zini glanced down at his splint, then back at Rose, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It will help, I promise," Rose assured him. The Stinger put one foot down cautiously on the ground, but he felt no pain. Zini perked up at this and put his foot down again, then again, taking small steps each time. Then he let out a chirp of excitement and ran around Rose happily, grateful to be able to walk and run again. Then he stopped and chirped again, saying 'thank you!' Rose giggled. "You're welcome, but I must be getting back right now, for my aunts will be worried," she said, starting to get up. The Stinger cocked his head in confusion, letting out a sad growl. "We'll see each other again, I hope!" Rose promised, as she began walking off. "Bye!" Zini watched her leave, not wanting to be alone.

He watched her a couple moments later, seeing her form disappearing into the trees, then began to follow.

 **Aurora/Rose will meet Prince Phillip eventually, but I'll have to find the right moment to do it, since she meets the Speed Stinger, Zini first. I hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	2. Zini Follows Rose Home and Prince Philip

**Sorry about the wait, I was working on my first story. But now that's done, I can continue this one! Enjoy! PS: Check out my HTTYD/Inside Out story.**

00000000000000000000000000

Rose walked through the woods holding her basket, the memory of helping the Speed Stinger Zini fresh in her mind. It was quite an unique creature, and she would have to find a book about it when she got back to the cottage. But what she didn't know, was that sneaking behind her was the Stinger, not wanting to leave her side. Rose sighed and she began to sing vocally. Her singing attracted birds and other animals to her side, but she didn't mind too much. She made friends with the animals while living in the cottage in the woods.

Zini followed from behind, following her scent and form. He listened to her singing, slightly enchanted by it. She had the most beautiful singing voice that none of the birds had had. His nose twitched as a new scent hit his nostrils, but it wasn't Rose's scent, it was the scent of another human.

00000000000000000000000000

Prince Philip, riding his horse, was enjoying the summer afternoon in thew woods when he heard a melodious singing voice, which sounded female. He paused his horse in mid-canter. "Did you hear that?" he asked his horse, who shook his head and began to canter again. Philip pulled on the reins again and laughed at him. "Oh, come on, you're not backing out on an adventure, are you?" His horse snorted and was about to walk again when Philip said, "How about an extra bucket of oats?" The horse's eyes widened a bit at this. "And some carrots?" He nodded eagerly and Philip guided his horse in the direction of the voice.

00000000000000000000000000

Rose continued singing, the animals continued gathering around her, listening. Zini was still hiding in the bushes, not wanting to show himself again just yet. Rose was talking about how she met some young man in a dream she had, and began to sing 'Once Upon A Dream', while some animals (An owl, a squirrel, two birds, and two rabbits), stole some clothes from out of nowhere and dressed up like Rose's dream prince, and she started to dance with the 'Prince'. The Stinger just chittered softly in confusion as he watched from his hiding place.

But suddenly, Philip came in, and watched Rose singing, entranced by her voice, and approached her carefully, pushing the other animals out of the way and began dancing with her, then singing his part when she was done. Rose gasped as she laid eyes on him, and backed away. "What?" He asked her in confusion. "Did I frighten you?" Zini hissed silently, then jumped out from his hiding place, letting out a screech as he stood protectively in front of rose, raising his stinger in front of Philip, who cried out in shock and backed up a bit. "Zini, what are you doing here?" Rose said in shock, but the Stinger didn't listen as he continued growling at him.

"Who in the name of Maleficent is this?" Philip said, his eyes wide at the sight of this strange animal. "I found him in the woods. His leg was hurt so I put a little splint on him," Rose explained to Philip, who nodded his head in understanding. Zini growled again, eying him suspiciously. "Don't worry, little fella, I won't harm her," Philip reassured him. The Stinger relaxed slightly, but kept his eyes on this strange boy. Philip held out his hand. Zini's eyes widened in recognition of what Rose did earlier to befriend him. He walked a little bit closer, sniffing Philip's hand. There was no bad smell on him, and Zini let out a small churr as he placed his nose against Philip's palm.

Rose giggled. "I think he likes you," She said playfully. Philip laughed a bit as well. "I can see," he said, smiling as Zini purred a bit, starting to like this 'Philip'. "Now, I promise again that I won't do anything bad to her," Philip promised The Stinger, who cocked his head, then letting out another churr, stepped aside as Philip approached Rose. "Have we met before?" Rose questioned in confusion. "Sure we did, Once Upon a Dream," Philip answered, smiling. Rose smiled back, realizing that he said the same thing she was discussing with the animals. Then she and Philip began to dance with each other. Zini watched, tilting his head as they danced.

000000000000000000000000000

Rose and Philip were sitting together on a log looking out at the castle, but then Rose remembered that she was supposed to be back at the cottage, and was not supposed to speak with strangers. She stood up and began walking away. "What's up?" Philip asked. "Good-bye," Rose answered, waving her hand as she started making her way home. "I don't even know your name! Will I ever see you again?" he asked. "Oh, never!" Rose persisted. "Never?" Philip repeated as she continued walking away. "But where can we meet?" he asked. "Down at the cottage, in the glen!" Rose yelled as she disappeared into the woods, Zini running after her in her wake. But nobody knows what will happen after that meeting.

000000000000000000000000000

 **I hope somebody is reading this story and liking it. Some reviews would be nice, too. See you next chapter!**


End file.
